Nyanyian Sunyi
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -ONESHOT- Aku akan bernyanyi dari duniaku yang sunyi. Nyanyianku tentang sosok yang begitu kukasihi. Nyanyian dari kalbuku yang begitu bersyukur atas cinta yang kau berikan padaku, Bunda… /Hinata-Centric/


Cha's Note:

Sebuah fict yang terinspirasi oleh sebuah artikel berjudul 'Nyanyian Cinta dari Dunia Sunyi',

Sebuah artikel yang berisikan curahan hati seorang penderita cacat ganda…

Makanya, jangan heran kalau penulisan Cha sedikit beda dari biasanya…

Happy reading…

* * *

-NYANYIAN SUNYI-

Family/General

Rate: T

Story by Charlotte.d'Cauchemar

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

One-Shot

Summary: Aku akan bernyanyi dari duniaku yang sunyi. Nyanyianku tentang sosok yang begitu kukasihi. Nyanyian dari kalbuku yang begitu bersyukur atas cinta yang kau berikan padaku, Bunda…

* * *

HINATA'S POV

Aku tahu aku punya nama yang indah, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku sangat mencintai keluargaku seperti mereka mencintai aku. Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan rasa sayang yang meluap dalam dadaku ini pada mereka dengan nyanyian yang begitu indah. Namun mungkinkah? Karena yang selama ini keluar dari mulutku terkadang membuat kening mereka berkerut. Walau aku tahu pasti, dengan segenap rasa sayang pula mereka berusaha memahami apa yang tengah kuharapkan…

XxXxX

"Selamat, anak anda perempuan…" seorang dokter yang membantu persalinan Bunda berkata, "… sangat cantik, seperti ibunya…"

Hari pertama aku membuka mata. Seorang wanita yang terlihat lelah namun seulas senyum bahagia tersungging di bibirnya. Wanita yang amat cantik. Kaukah itu, Bunda?

"Lihat Neji, ini adikmu..." Bunda memanggil seorang anak laki-laki yang muncul dari balik pintu. "… beri salam padanya."

Itukah kakakku?

"Selamat datang di dunia, Hinata…"

Dan aku tahu, hidupku dipenuhi dengan cinta dari orang-orang di sekelilingku. Juga beribu senandung rasa syukur dari Bunda karena aku terlahir dalam keadaan yang sempurna.

XxXxX

"Ayo ke sini, Hinata…"

Kakakku, Neji, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, seakan menyuruhku untuk berjalan menghampirinya. Saat itu usiaku baru satu setengah tahun. Kaki kecilku baru belajar menapak bumi.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih aku mendekatinya.

"Kau pintar, Hina-chan!" ujarnya bahagia ketika aku sampai di pelukannya. Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar-mutarnya di udara. Tak bisa kupungkiri gelak tawa yang keluar dari bibir mungilku.

"Neji! Ayo kita ke lapangan!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki dari luar pagar. Seekor anjing lucu yang dipanggil Akamaru bertengger di puncak kepalanya.

Kakak menurunkanku dan segera menghampiri anak itu. "Baiklah… ayo Kiba…"

Ah… tunggu… kakak mau ke mana? Kita kan belum selesai bermain…

Aku mengikuti naluriku untuk mengikuti kakak yang sedang membuka pintu pagar. Tanganku berusaha menggapainya. Aku berlari mengejarnya.

Dan tak sengaja, kaki kecilku terantuk batu di halaman. Tubuhku berdebam di atas tanah. Bunda… aku jatuh…

Tangis kecilku segera membahana, memanggil-manggil Bunda untuk mengusir rasa sakitku ini. Kakak membawaku dengan panik ke dalam rumah. Bunda pun tak kalah paniknya.

Berjam-jam kemudian, tubuhku mulai memanas. Kakak dan Bunda semakin panik ketika panasku makin menjadi.

Hari demi hari aku berjuang dalam deraan panas yang sepertinya enggan beranjak dari tubuhku.

Sakit… seluruh tubuhku sakit… Bunda, aku kenapa?

Kenapa aku semakin sulit menggerakkan kakiku? Aku ingin berlari, Bunda. Bukankah aku baru saja menapakkan kakiku dan merasakan halusnya butir-butir pasir menyapaku? Bunda, kenapa aku tak mampu bergerak?

-

Dan hari itu, Bunda membawaku ke dokter. Aku menangis Bunda, bertanya padamu saat aku melihat kedua kakiku yang menjuntai lemah dalam gendonganmu. Bunda… kenapa kakiku menciut?

Tapi Bunda hanya diam. Airmata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya ketika tangisku semakin kencang.

"Maaf… putri anda akan lumpuh…"

Bunda menyusutkan air mata saat dokter berbicara.

Bunda… beritahu aku… apa artinya lumpuh?

Aku semakin tak mengerti saat aku tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan kaki dan tanganku. Padahal aku baru saja menikmati gerakan kakiku yang berlari berputar.

Aku menangis. Tapi… oh, Bunda… ke mana suara tangisku? Lalu, kenapa engkau berbicara padaku tanpa suara?

Bunda… mengapa semuanya jadi tidak bisa kulakukan?

XxXxX

Saat ini umurku genap dua tahun. Bukan, bukan balon dan hiasan-hiasan lucu seperti ulang tahunku sebelumnya. Hanya ada kakak dan Bunda yang menemaniku.

Jari-jari ramping Bunda bermain di rambutku. Bibirnya bergerak seolah sedang mengucapkan berbagai macam doa, mengharapkan kesembuhanku.

"Hinata sayang… Bunda sangat menyayangimu, nak…"

Tapi tak ada suara yang tertangkap oleh telingaku.

Aku ingin menghiburnya, menghapus airmata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Tapi aku hanya bisa tergolek di tempat tidur, menatap apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang tercintaku itu. Tanpa pernah mampu mengungkapkan, aku sayang kalian berdua.

-

Hari-hari terus berlalu, namun sungguh terasa sangat lambat bagiku. Bunda pun tak pernah berhenti mengupayakan segala macam cara bagi kesembuhanku. Tak pernah lelah Bunda konsultasi dari satu dokter ke dokter lainnya, atau terkadang mencari alternatif dengan mendengarkan obrolan tetangga.

Doa seorang ibu yang tulus memang tidak pernah diabaikan oleh Tuhan. Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai pulih. Gerakan tangan dan kakiku pun sudah bisa kudapatkan kembali walaupun tak sempurna. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa mendengar sepenuhnya. Apa yang keluar dari bibirku pun tak lebih dari sekedar suara, "bab… bab…" yang mungkin tak berarti bagi orang lain. Tapi, itulah bahasa yang kini kuungkapkan untuk menyatakan pada Bunda betapa aku sayang padanya.

XxXxX

"Sakura, jangan main dengan anak itu! Nanti kau bisa ketularan seperti dia!"

"Ino, sudah ibu bilang dekat-dekat dengannya!

"Kasian ya, dia jadi aib untuk keluarga Hyuuga. Padahal Neji begitu sempurna, tapi adiknya…"

Bunda… orang-orang itu kenapa? Padahal aku hanya ingin bermain dengan gadis berambut pink dan pirang itu, kenapa tidak boleh?

Bunda… kenapa semua orang menatapku seperti itu? Kenapa mereka melihatku seolah aku sesuatu yang… menjijikkan?

Apa Bunda juga menganggapku begitu?

Tapi Bunda hanya memelukku, menggumamkan kata-kata yang menurutku menentramkan hati.

"Bunda sayang Hinata. Apapun kata orang, Bunda tidak peduli karena Hinata anak Bunda yang paling cantik…"

Duh Bunda… maafkan aku yang meragukan cintamu.

Lalu Bunda menuntunku pulang. Ada kakak yang menungguku dengan senyum di wajahnya kemudian mengajakku bermain. Dan aku tahu, aku tidak sendirian.

"Lihatlah Hinata… masih banyak orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus…"

XxXxX

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan sama seperti semua orang kebanyakan, aku pun mulai beranjak dewasa. Aku juga sama seperti gadis-gadis di luar sana. Kata Bunda, aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang penuh dengan sejuta kecantikan. Kata kakak, kecantikanku tidak kalah dari Bunda.

Sampai suatu hari aku melihat sesuatu yang mengotori pakaian dalamku. Jelas saja aku panik! Warna itu bukan yang biasanya aku lihat. Walaupun tak sakit, tapi rasanya aneh dan lengket.

Ketika aku menunjukkannya kepada Bunda, ia malah tersenyum, "Kau sudah dewasa, Hinata…"

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Bunda. Sementara Kak Neji malah menari-nari di belakang Bunda, mengejekkku dan mengatakan bahwa aku menstruasi.

Ugh… Bunda… apa sih yang salah dengan menstruasi? Bukankah itu bukan kesalahanku?

Bunda menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya, "Itu pertanda bahwa Hinata sudah dewasa. Sudah harus bisa mengerjakan dan bertanggung jawab pada banyak hal, lebih daripada yang sudah Hinata kerjakan selama ini."

Aku tersenyum. Duh Bunda… kau memang penenang hatiku…

Aku akan berusaha melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bangga walaupun aku tidak sempurna. Kau bisa lihat, aku punya nilai yang paling tinggi dalam prakarya menjahit di sekolah, aku sudah bisa membereskan tempat tidurku, aku sudah mandiri dan bisa berpakaian sendiri. Juga kalau kau tidak sempat memasakkan sesuatu untukku, aku sudah bisa menggoreng telur sendiri, Bunda.

-

Ah… Bunda… bisakah aku bertanya satu hal kepadamu?

Kenapa setiap kali aku melihat teman kakak yang suka membawa anjing bernama Akamaru itu ke rumah, aku selalu merasa ada perasaan menjalar yang aneh tapi menyenangkan dalam hatiku?

Aku ingin melihat wajahnya untuk menenangkan hatiku, tapi aku juga tidak sanggup menemuinya. Karena setiap kali pandangan kami bertemu, wajahku jadi terasa panas dan memerah. Detak jantungku juga jadi lebih kencang.

Duh Bunda… jangan-jangan aku sakit lagi ya? Kalau iya, apa nama penyakit itu?

XxXxX

Bunda… sekarang aku sudah 18 tahun. Banyak hal yang telah kau ajarkan kepadaku. Kegigihanmu saat mencoba untuk menyembuhkanku dan kelapangan dadamu menerima aku yang tidak sempurna ini tanpa pernah mengeluh, kesabaranmu saat mata setiap orang menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek, ketabahanmu saat ibu-ibu tetangga menarik anak-anaknya supaya tidak bermain denganku, dan keteguhanmu dalam menjalani hidup ini.

Duh Bunda… maafkan aku yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membalas cinta yang telah kau limpahkan kepadaku.

-

Oh iya Bunda, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?

Waktu kakak bilang Bunda pergi ke sebuah tempat bernama surga dua tahun lalu, aku marah dan menangis. Bukankah Bunda sudah bilang akan selalu menjagaku? Tapi Bunda malah meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Tapi kakak bilang, aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana sekarang. Katanya lagi, hanya anak baik yang bisa pergi ke surga. Walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti sih. Yang pasti, sekarang aku berkelakuan sebagai anak baik supaya bisa cepat-cepat bertemu Bunda.

Dan engkau tahu Bunda? Katanya orang-orang yang pergi ke surga itu akan berubah menjadi bidadari. Apakah engkau juga salah satunya? Ah… aku tambah rindu padamu, Bunda.

Aku juga ingin jadi bidadari. Pasti cantik sekali ya Bunda? Tapi, mungkinkah ada bidadari yang tak sempurna sepertiku?

Ah… kalau Bunda pasti menjawab iya…

Dan Bunda, kalaupun misalnya engkau tidak menjadi bidadari, bagiku engkau tetap satu-satunya bidadari dalam hatiku, dalam dunia sunyiku.

Aku sayang Bunda.

-OWARI-

* * *

Cha's Note:

Fict ini Cha persembahin buat Mamih…

Happy Birthday, Mum!

Maaf Cha nggak bisa ngasih apa-apa, mungkin cuma sebuah tulisan seperti ini nggak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa sayangnya Cha sama Mamih…

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah Mamih kasih buat Cha selama 17 tahun…

Cha sayang Mamih…

Dan sepertinya, ini fict non-yaoi Cha yang pertama ya? Hehehe…

Buat yang nunggu My Bodyguard, TL2, dan YSMS… maaf! WB-nya lumayan parah nih…

-kabur sebelum dihajar massa-

Mind to review?

With Love

_Charlotte.d'Cauchemar_


End file.
